finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0 concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy Type-0. __TOC__ Logos Type-0 Logo Art.jpg|''Final Fantasy Agito XIII'' logo without text. Characters Main characters FFAgitoXIIICharacters.JPG|Class Zero and Mog for Final Fantasy Agito XIII. Class zero release celebration.PNG|"Release celebration" artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Ace Artwork Nomura.png|Alternate artwork of Ace. FFT0 Queen Card.png|Queen. Machina_art.PNG|Machina Kunagiri. Rem_art.PNG|Rem Tokimiya. Lcie_machina_art.PNG|Machina as a l'Cie. Machina_rem_crystal.PNG|Machina and Rem in crystal stasis. FFT0 Rem versus Machina Pandaemonium.png|l'Cie Rem versus l'Cie Incognitus. Other characters Khalia_art.PNG|Khalia Chival VI. Arecia art.PNG|Arecia Al-Rashia. Arecia Alt Designs T0.jpg|Alternate Arecia designs. Arecia Art T0.jpg|Arecia Al-Rashia. FFT0 Suzuhisa Higato Artwork.png|Suzuhisa Higato. FFT0 Miotsk Aufmachyt Artwork.png|Miotsk Aufmachyt. Kurasami ConceptArt.jpg|Kurasame Susaya. Kurasame Art T0.jpg|Kursame Susaya. Kursame and Tonberry Art T0.jpg|Kurasame and his Tonberry. Naghi_art.PNG|Naghi Minatsuchi. Carla art.PNG|Carla Ayatsugi. Mutsuki_art.PNG|Mutsuki Chiharano. Quon_art.PNG|Quon Yobatz. Ryid_art.PNG|Ryid Uruk. Aria_art.PNG|Aria Luricara. Emina_art.PNG|Emina Hanaharu. Kazusa_art.PNG|Kazusa Futahito. Izana Art T0.jpg|Izana Kunagiri Zhuyu_art.PNG|Zhuyu Voghfau Byot. FFT0 Early Zhuyu.png|Early concept of Zhuyu's l'Cie brands. Caetuna art.PNG|Caetuna. FFT0 Early Setsuna.png|Early concept of Caetuna's l'Cie brands. Caetuna crystal.PNG|Caetuna in crystal stasis. Type0cidart.PNG|Cid Aulstyne. Qator_art.PNG|Qator Bashtar. Nimbus_art.PNG|Nimbus. Qumi_art.PNG|Qun'mi Tru'e. Qun'mi Art T0 .jpg|Qun'mi Tru'e. Qun'mi Alt Designs T0.jpg|Alternate Qun'mi designs. Qun'mi Alt Designs 2 T0.jpg|Alternate Qun'mi designs. Andoria art.PNG|Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio. Hoshihime & kurementi.PNG|Celestia and Yuzuki. FFT0 Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh_True_Form_Type-0.png|Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh Weapons Art T0.jpg|Gilgamesh and his various weapons. Gilgamesh Weapons 2 Art T0.jpg|Gilgamesh and his various weapons. FFT0 Enkidu.png|Enkidu. Loricans Art T0.jpg|Concept artwork of various Loricans. FF Type-0 Gala concept art.jpg|Gala. FFT0 Rursan Arbiter Artwork 1.png|The Rursan Arbiter. FFT0 Rursan Arbiter Artwork 2.png|The Rursan Arbiter. FFT0 Myuria Concept Art.png|Myuria. Type-0 Diva concept.jpg|Diva. Soldiers Art T0.jpg|Several armored individuals. Cadet Art T0.jpg|Kurasame, Quon, and Agito cadets. Locations Suzaku_peristylium.PNG|Akademeia. FFAgtXIII-Academy.jpg|Akademeia. FFT0 Big Bridge Artwork.png|The Big Bridge. FFT0 Mahamayuri Artwork 1.png|Mahamayuri. FFT0 Mahamayuri Artwork 2.png|Mahamayuri. FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 1.png|Pandæmonium. FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 2.png|Pandæmonium. FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 3.png|Pandæmonium. Airships FFT0 Setzer Artwork 1.png|''Setzer''. FFT0 Setzer Artwork 2.png|''Setzer''. FFT0 Setzer Artwork 3.png|''Setzer''. Eidolons FFT0 Golem Concept Art.png|Golem. FFT0 Ifrit Concept Art.png|Ifrit. FFT0 Shiva Concept Art.png|Shiva. FFT0 Odin Concept Art.png|Odin. FFT0 Diabolos Concept Art.png|Diabolos. FFT0 Bahamut Concept Art.png|Bahamut. FFT0 Bahamut Reishiki Concept Art.png|Bahamut Reishiki. Alexander_Type-0_concept_art.png|Alexander. FFT0 Phoenix Concept Art.png|Phoenix (removed from the final product). FFT0 Nemesis Concept Art.png|Nemesis (removed from the final product). FFT0 Pandemonium Concept Art.png|Pandemonium (removed from the final product). FFT0 Typhon Concept Art.png|Typhon (removed from the final product). Creatures Mog Tonberry Cactuar Art T0.jpg|Mog, Tonberry, and Cactuar (Class Zero). Enemies Mecha_Behemoth_Type-0_Art.jpg|Behemoth. Qatormagitek.PNG|Gabriel. FFT0 Brionac Artwork.png|Brionac. FFT0 Shinryu Artwork.png|Shinryu Celestia. Shinryu_celestia.PNG|Shinryu Celestia. FFT0 Nox Suzaku Artwork 1.png|Nox Suzaku. FFT0 Nox Suzaku Artwork 2.png|Nox Suzaku. FFT0 Nox Suzaku Render.png|Nox Suzaku. Miscellaneous Caetuna_summon_device.PNG|Caetuna's summoning device. Icy_sword.PNG|Weapons. FFT0 Four Symbols.png|Symbols of the four nations, seen in the Pandaemonium. FFT0 Eye of Etro 1.png|Eye of Etro. FFT0 Eye of Etro 2.png|Eye of Etro. FFT0 Eye of Etro 3.png|Eye of Etro. FFT0 Class Zero Flag.png|The Class Zero weapons and mantles flag. Promotional artwork Ace Cover book.jpg|Ace. Fft0machinarem.jpg|Machina and Rem. Type-0-Artwork-Rem-and-Machina-2.jpg|Machina and Rem. Type-0_Machina_and_Rem_key_visual.jpg|Machina and Rem. Type-0 Poster Artwork.png|Ace, Nine, and Queen. Type-0 dragon.jpg|Ace, Cater, and Cinque fighting Shinryu Celestia. FFT0 Ace Rursan Reaver Finis Artwork.png|Ace fighting a Rursan Reaver at the entrance area of Akademeia. FFType-0HD_PromotionalArtwork_-_Ace.jpg|Ace for Final Fantasy Type-0 HD. AceNoctisPromo.jpg|Ace and Noctis for Final Fantasy Type-0 HD and Final Fantasy XV. Type-0-NewPromoArt.jpg|Promo art. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Artwork Images